


John Kreese and Johnny Lawrence: "Their Same Mistakes"

by Natalie76



Category: Cobra Kai, Karate Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie76/pseuds/Natalie76
Summary: This is a video about how John Kreese and Johnny Lawrence keep making the same mistakes. If they would just sit down and talk, be honest with each other, things would change.





	John Kreese and Johnny Lawrence: "Their Same Mistakes"

**Author's Note:**

> "Could there be forgiveness   
> for all you put them through  
> don't walk away  
> reach out and say  
> I know I've Hurt you,   
> I Know I've let you down,   
> when you needed me,  
> I was not around,  
>  and I'm sorry for my selfish ways.   
> Please forgive the same mistakes." "Same Mistakes" by The Black Lilies 
> 
>  
> 
> "Is it too late   
> to reach out  
> Stretch an open hand  
> However did it come to this  
> I don't understand." "Same Mistakes" by The Black Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY COPYRIGHT TO ANY OF THE VIDEO OR MUSIC CONTENT. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF THESE VIDEOS AND MY CHANNEL ISN'T MONETIZED. I MAKE THESE VIDEOS TO ENJOY THE COBRA KAI FANDM.
> 
> Song is "Same Mistakes" by the black Lilies


End file.
